


After - nsfw-ish?

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: BBrae Week 2016, F/M, Pregnancy, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: After the deed, both Beast Boys's and Raven's perspective.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	After - nsfw-ish?

I always thought it was the guy that passes out right after. The one thing that being with Raven has taught me is that stuff works different. It’s okay though. This right here is my favorite part. Having her pulled tight against me, using my shoulder as a pillow. Raven has her arm across my chest and a leg draped over mine like I am her personal green teddy bear. I can close my eyes and and hear her snore. Yes! she snores, but its not like like the chainsaw that Cy has up his nose. Its rhythmic and subtle almost like a little purr. 

I know the dude aught to feel like the big protector, but I am the one that feels safe here. Everything feels so far away. The beast, the demon, the guy with the magic tricks, and the guy with the crazy remote don’t matter. My whole world is right here and she smells nice. 

The rest of the world gets to see Raven the hero, our friends are the only ones that really get to know Raven the person, but I am the only one that gets to see her like this. The only thing left is to use my free leg to grab the edge of the blanket to pull it over us, and just enjoy listing to Rae’s purrs and hearts beat….hearts?

* * *

I can’t stay awake. Everything in me just wants to sink into him. I am safe and so warm here. It’s like curling up next to a fireplace radiating contentment. I can hear Gar’s heart, strong and slowing down as he relaxes. I can feel the arm he has around me flex his hand resting on my ribs slide down to my hip and back again. 

My leg rubs up and down his as my body eases into sleep. I know he likes my legs, but I wonder if he would be surprised that I like his. Strong and lean and almost spring loaded, and they gave him that three inches that let me fit under his chin now. 

I feel like me. Just me, the others rage, affection, knowledge are just quiet. Everything is just so calm, right here we can just be Raven and Garfield…and wait what is that?

* * *

“Garfield wake up” Raven whispered pushing on his shoulder. 

“Babe do you hear something?” 

“No but I think I feel it” They pulled apart from each other just enough for Beast Boy to put his ear to Ravens belly. It was there, it could only be picked up by medical equipment or somebody that has the hearing of a doberman but it was definitely there. Garfield Logan, looked up into the eyes of the woman he loves. His brain racked with something to say. This was huge and he should say something important and beautiful. Something that they would talk about years from now. 

“Hi Mom” fell out of his lopsided grin. 

* * *

Okay this one is a little different. 1) I was a little naughty..just a little…shut up. 2) I wrote this in 45 minutes. Most of my others are pieces I wrote a while back I either expanded or cut down and reworked. 3) I am trying to get more into Ravens head vs Beast Boys. Still having trouble finding her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/146555728069/after-nsfw-ish Jun 27th, 2016  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
